Some of the early point layout systems used “active” laser light planes such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,229, by Lundberg. This system could not produce a steady (or static) laser light plane that would be visible to workers on a construction jobsite.
Over the past few years, Trimble Navigation Limited of Sunnyvale, Calif. has designed and introduced into commerce a point layout system that, among other features, allows a user to visually locate points of interest on a two-dimensional horizontal surface, and which is especially useful in interior construction environments. This Trimble system is known as the “QML800/QML800G QuickMark Layout” product line, and has been on the market since about April, 2016. A simple, accurate and cost effective system for the layout of floor plans at the jobsite was long needed, and conventional GPS technology is not usable inside standard steel construction buildings. Previous laser based systems were overly complex and expensive, missing the mark in almost every area required for this market.